Femme fatale
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Si el mundo esta en tu contra; yo te protegeré. Si quieres llorar; podrás llorar en mi hombro. Si quieres reír; reiremos juntas. A fin de cuentas, soy lo que soy para proteger a una ladrona fantasma.


_**Hibike Euphonium No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

El sonido de las sirenas era terriblemente fuerte, azotando cada rincón de la oscura ciudad. Las patrullas casi volaban de la velocidad que tenían. Armados hasta los dientes, los policías e inclusos unidades especiales se encontraban al tanto del acontecimiento: Un robo al museo nacional era la causa de semejante escándalo.

-Sargento Oumae, ¿Como ve la situación? -pregunto la teniente Kataou Hazuki seriamente.

Tanto ella como su superior habían llegado a la escena hace quince minutos a fuera del gran museo.

-No ha pedido rescate por los rehenes -hablo la Sargento, mirando con sus ambarinos ojos las patrullas que recién rodeaban el perímetro de la cuadra- Una conversación uno a uno sería adecuado.

\- ¿Tan segura esta? -Kawashima Sapphire de logística hacia aparición al lado derecho de la sargento- Es una de las ladronas más buscadas, ¿cree que entrando como si nada lograra convencerla de llegar a un acuerdo? -aun desde su baja altura y por las luces des patrullas logro notar el cómo su superior se quedaba pensativa- más bien usted quiere aventurarse como suele hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Kumiko sonrió levemente al hacerse de una idea nueva.

-Me conoces bien, Kawashima -asintió la Oumae- ya he tratado con esta persona en antaño, sé que lograre atraparla esta vez.

-Estas atascada en un juego del gato y el ratón, sargento -comento Hazuki algo risueña al notar esa sonrisa de sus superior- solo espero que no te salga el tiro por la culata.

-Tranquila, se lo que hago -con simpleza, tomo el megáfono y lo prendió para hablar con sus compañeros- ¡Muchachos, voy a entrar, resguarden el lugar y estén al pendiente de cualquier acontecimiento fuera de lugar! -diciendo eso, apago el megáfono y al dejarlo en manos de Kawashima, se adentró al museo.

En pleno lobby del lugar se encontró con tres cuartos de los rehenes que habían sido repostados. Asustados, al ver a Kumiko se encogieron desde el piso donde estaban sentados.

-Si que exagero esta vez -soltó un enorme suspiro y se acercó a una pequeña niña de blanquecino cabello y rojizos ojos- hey, hola -al inclinarse a su nivel, le sonrió a la menor que no tendría más de ocho años- no te asustes, soy policía, ¿ves? -le enseño su placa cuando la vio estremecerse.

La niña se limitó a asentir tímidamente.

-Lo lamento, es que todo esto es demasiado para ella... -hablo una mujer con las mismas facciones que la menor. Kumiko intuyo que era su madre por cómo se comportaba.

-Entiendo. No se preocupe -le dijo la castaña amablemente- me haré cargo desde aquí, ¿sí? -con cierto cariño acaricio la cabeza albina de la infante- ¡Bien! -al levantarse, vio detenidamente a los rehenes- Salgan de aquí, pero de manera calmada y sin correr, ¿entendido? -sus palabras entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro de los rehenes- No sé porque no le sorprende... -otro suspiro salió de sus labios.

Siempre era lo mismo. Era un comportamiento normal, pero al menos podía intentarlo, ¿no?

-Mas vale que... -sus palabras fueron cortadas por la imagen de la pequeña que hace rato saludo- bye, bye -se despidió amablemente con la mano y la pequeña le sonrió suavemente segundos antes de ser llevada por su madre afuera del museo.

Con aquella escena, la sargento se dispuso a caminar por el interior del museo donde la luz era generada por pequeñas lámparas pegadas a los postes del lugar.

Era un museo enorme, no por algo era el más popular y prestigioso en la ciudad.

Existía una gema sumamente importante, aquella era la joya del primer emperador japones: Jinmu Tennō. Aquel diamante soldado a un collar de platino gozaba de una brillante y esplendida condición pese a las décadas de antigüedad.

Por su valor histórico y principalmente, valor económico en el mercado negro, era el blanco perfecto para cualquier ladrón ambicioso.

La seguridad del museo debía suponer un impedimento para los usurpadores gracias al más moderno y elaborado sistema de seguridad. Con cámaras de alta resolución, laser anti-movimento y estos a su vez paralizaban al intruso: atrapaba a hasta la mosca más diminuta.

Pero aquello no era suficiente para que la ladrona fantasma de nombre _Femme fatale_ no diera caza a sus objetivos: ella siempre lograba burlar la mejor y mas costosa seguridad.

Como su nombre indica: en antaño eran aquellas que mediante la sexualidad atraían al desventurado héroe, pero en la actualidad suele ser visto como un personaje que constantemente cruza la línea entre la bondad y la maldad, actuando sin escrúpulos sea cual sea su voluntad. No había un nombre mejor para describirla, y Kumiko lo sabía bien. A fin de cuentas, gracias a ella fue por lo que decidió avanzar en su carrera policiaca.

-Y decías que yo tenía las máscaras -la sargento río con algo de amargura- sigue siento tu insignia, Reina -miro una rosa azul que descansaba tranquilamente sobre el pecho de un faraón egipcio.

* * *

_-Años atrás-_

_La había conocido una tarde de verano cuando cursaba su último año en la preparatoria. Ella era una nueva estudiante que había ingresado a mitad del año escolar. Extraño, pero era hija del director: el cielo era el límite para ella._

_-Kousaka Reina, es un placer estar con ustedes este día y hasta que termine el semestre -su mirada seria era contrastada por sus inexpresivos ojos amatistas._

_\- ¿Uhm? -por primera vez en su vida, Oumae Kumiko había apartado la vista del vacío patio de su escuela para ver a quien hablaba al frente de la clase, pues ni al maestro le prestaba atención- "Lindo cabello negro..."- pensó de manera inconsciente mientras la escaneaba de pies a cabeza._

_\- ¡Oumae! -grito su profesor a todo pulmón. La aludida se limitó a mirarlo con cierto fastidio- deja esa cara. Mas te vale ser amable con la chica nueva que le vas a dar un tour por toda la escuela, ¿entendido? -ante esas palabras, la castaña se encogió de los hombros y volvió la mirada al patio- algún día me mataras..._

_-" Nada me haría más feliz que eso"- río mentalmente ante la idea de que a su profesor lo aplastara un elefante azul y que después le cayera un rayo- "¿Ahora tengo que ser niñera?" -se preguntó a si misma mientras escuchaba el como la silla enfrente de ella era ocupada._

_Era conocido que Kumiko Oumae no prestaba atención en clases, pero en aquel momento y en cada rato libre que tuvo, veía la cabellera negra de la recién ingresaba. Su perfume inundaba sus fosas nasales con cada exhalación: era un aroma que comenzaba a gustarle._

_Cuando terminaron las clases, la figura que vislumbraba se habían posicionado enfrente de ella y sujetando su maleta la miraba sin expresión alguna._

_-No es necesario que me des el tour. Conozco bien la escuela -dijo sin mucho interés._

_-Ese no es mi asunto, a decir verdad -la Oumae se levantó de su asiento y vio con una irónica sonrisa a Kousaka- si no cumplo, el profesor se encargará de hacer mi vida miserable lo que queda del año escolar -tomo su bolso y se colocó unos centímetros cerca de la joven- te demostraré lugares que no conoces, Kousaka Reina -con eso dicho, se encaminó a la puerta de salida._

_El tour... ¿Como se explica una experiencia así con ese tipo de personalidades? Fue terriblemente aburrido para ambos lados. No importaba que lugar visitara la ojiambar con la pelinegra, nada parecía sorprenderle en lo absoluto. Se le acaban las ideas, y no soportaba más esa sonrisa soberbia que esbozaba Reina cuando según ella Kumiko no la veía. _

_Opciones no le quedaban, tendría que llevarla a un lugar que jamás pensó presentar a alguien más. _

_Una vuelta a la derecha, subir por la escalera del tercer edificio, cruzar un mini puente oculto para los pocos observadores, entrar a un edificio desconocido, abrir la cerradura de los hombres de mantenimiento y evitarlos: Fue una hazaña que sorprendió a la Kousaka, más aún cuando al final del trayecto le pidieron cerrar los ojos._

_\- ¿Enserio tengo que hacerlo? -cuestiono la pelinegra._

_-Solo es un segundo, Kousaka- la castaña negó suavemente la cabeza- te prometo que será algo que jamás hayas visto._

_-Dudo de eso después del tour de hoy -dijo escéptica- pero bien, será tu última oportunidad -cerro los ojos y se cubrió con su mano derecha._

_Tras comprobar que la joven no veía, Kumiko abrió la puerta y tomando la mano de Reina, se adentró a su lugar favorito- bien... Abre los ojos._

_Al abrirlos, quedo impactada por la belleza del lugar. Era un jardín parecido al de los cuentos de hagas; las variaciones de flores eran acogedor a la vista con todos esos colores, los arboles parecían ser el techo y paredes del lugar; una fuente de agua que le daba un aire rústico al lugar._

_-Esto es..._

_\- ¿Hermoso? -con cierto orgullo, la castaña se meció sonriendo enfrente de su acompañante- es mi lugar secreto. Aquí vengo a relajarme y a apartarme del mundo exterior._

_-Si es tu lugar secreto -comenzó a hablar la Kousaka- ¿Porque me lo enseñas? -alzo la ceja en duda. Aunque debía admitir que incluso ella amaría estar en ese lugar todos los días._

_-Te dije que te enseñaría cosas nuevas de esta escuela, Kousaka Reina -su sonrisa sólo rivalizaba con la belleza del jardín- ¿te sientes bien? -inquirió al notar un tenue color rojizo en los pómulos de la pelinegra._

_-No... No es nada... -de inmediato recobro la cordura y se aventuró a caminar por el jardín._

_-Vamos Reina, no me puedes dejar así -cual niña pequeña, la ojiambar la siguió por el jardín._

_-Vaya... -soltó un gran suspiro al quedarse admirando uno de los enormes árboles del lugar. Mas bien era su excusa para que su acompañante no la viera avergonzada._

_\- ¿Eres de las que no les gusta que las llamen por el apellido? -alzo la ceja inquisitiva mientras buscaba la mirada de la joven- oh vamos, ¿quieres que te llame por tu apellido y un honorífico? Si ya te compartí mi lugar secreto, no tiene nada de malo dejar las formalidades, ¿verdad? -sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un puchero formado en sus labios._

_La recién ingresada, había logrado desviar la mirada e intentar calmarse ante esos ojos ambarinos que les pedían a gritos una respuesta._

_Tras pensar un momento, se dio cuenta que... Estaba más confundida que nunca en su vida. La actitud fría y soberbia de Kumiko al principio la molestaba, pero termino agradándole; Ese cambio tan repentino la tenía intrigada. ¿Como alguien puede ser así con una desconocida?_

_-Eres... Rara -se aventuró a decir cuando poco a poco comenzaba a mirar a su acompañante._

_\- ¿Yo? -la duda se plasmó en su frente- de nuevo, ¿es por lo del nombre? Porque si no, pues te digo que..._

_-No es eso -interrumpió alzando levemente su mano derecha- toda tu es un misterio. Es como si no te importara lo que piensen los demás con tu forma de actuar -las palabras de Reina tomaron por sorpresa a la castaña, llegando al punto de hacerla sentir nerviosa- pero a su vez quieres llenar las expectativas que tienen los demás de ti, ¿No es así? -un tenue sonrojo fue su respuesta positiva- me trajiste a este lugar para que me sintiera satisfecha con la labor que te enmendaron -se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia el rosal de extraño color azul- aunque las quieras teñir, siempre seguirán teniendo la misma esencia -tomo entre sus de esas rosas y la admiró._

_Lo que sentía en ese momento por Reina no lo comprendía por completo. Era un mar de confusión todo lo que presenciaba ese día. De confusa podía pasar a estar feliz, así como de apenada a cómoda con la presencia de la pelinegra._

_-Reina... -cada movimiento, esa voz con ese suave y delicado desliz de su cabellera negra, eran tan fuertes como para dejarla sin palabras coherentes que decir._

_-Kumiko -escuchar su nombre viniendo de esa con no ayudaba en nada a sus crecientes nervios- como esta flor en este ambiente- poco a poco comenzó a darse vuelta- trasmites una sensación de libertad y tranquilidad... -con un suave movimiento de su mano izquierda, coloco esos mechones negros que sobresalían de su oreja y miro con una encantadora sonrisa a la castaña- deseo saber más de ti, romper tus más fuertes máscaras, y por fin descubrir, quien eres realmente._

_Esos brillantes ojos amatistas, la flor que sostenía con su mano derecha, ese cabello que comenzaba a mecerse con el viento... ¿Como le niegas algo?_

* * *

-No pude apartarme de ti. Incluso en los descansos de tu club iba y te buscaba para estar un tiempo a solas -murmuro la sargento mientras caminaba a la zona de reliquias japonesas sin siquiera desenfundar su arma- y aun así después de la graduación desapareciste... No supe de ti hasta que pasaron los años. Siendo apenas una recluta y me dieron la indicación de custodiar una figura de mármol como parte de mi examen de policía.

* * *

_\- ¿Quieres algo de cenar, Kumiko? -pregunto Hazuki que en ese tiempo se daban el momento para tutearse._

_-No, no. Traigo algo de cenar -con una leve mueca extendió su barrita energética mientras observaba fugazmente las cámaras de la habitación de vigilancia._

_-Eso no es comida -Katou negó con la cabeza- te traeré algo rico, ¿entendido? -la Oumae únicamente asintió sin prestarle mucha atención- me encanta cuando me hacen caso -soltó un suspiro y sin más salió del lugar sabiendo que así es y será Kumiko._

_La castaña por su parte, no tenía muchas ganas de comer si era sincera, pero por si las dudas, trajo con ella una barrita por si le daban ganas de comer más tarde._

_\- ¿Uhm? -al fijarse en un monitor, se dio cuenta enseguida que la imagen estaba estática: lo delataba esa animatrónica que solía moverse mucho, pero en segundos dejo de hacerlo._

_Alerta, comenzó a buscar en las demás cámaras y en su mayoría parecían tener ese problema. Así que, al analizarlo un poco, su cerebro le decía que alguien había entrado e iba tras la peineta de María Antonieta de Austria que recién había llegado al museo donde custodiaba su compañera y ella._

_Se armó de valor, y jalando aire casi corrió hacia la sala donde se encontraba aquel artilugio más caro que el vecindario donde habitan sus padres. Olvido por completo las reglas y estrategias que había aprendido en la academia, únicamente quería llegar y atrapar al ladrón._

_\- ¡Quieto! -grito a todo pulmón tras desenfundar su arma y apuntar al maleante que más bien era mujer._

_Portando un traje negro de látex, su cabello negro recogido con una cola alta, y un antifaz rojo que cubría parte de su cara, la ladrona se giró a ver a la joven policía. No parecía asustada en contraste con Kumiko que temblaba a cada segundo que pasaba._

_-Que encuentro tan fortuito -murmuro la pelinegra al notar quien era su "adversaria"- ¿será que ya ponen a los reclutas en vigilancias importantes? -siseo al hablar soberbia._

_Kumiko en vez de responder, repitió aquel tono de voz una y otra vez en su cabeza. Le era sumamente familiar, pero no recordaba donde lo había escuchado._

_\- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? -la ladrona se acercó lentamente a la joven policía- pero que chica tan tímida -un cierto tono travieso se dio a relucir en su voz._

_-" Esos ojos... " -enfundó su arma y miro atónita a la mujer que ya podía presumir por haberla acorralado pese a ser de menor estatura- ¿qué robaste? ¿Porque lo robaste? -sus mejillas comenzaron a arder- ¿...Y tienes novia? - pregunto de manera inconsciente._

_-No creo que eso sea de ayuda -la pelinegra soltó una tenue risa y pico la nariz de la castaña- sabes que robe, por qué no te lo diré, y... Eso último es un no._

_Esa sonrisa ladina con esos ojos cual brillante amatista, en definitiva, era esa jovencita por la cual suspiraba en su juventud. Claro que sí, no podía olvidar ese revolotear de mariposas en la boca de su estómago, al igual que el sudor de sus manos cuando era presente de aquel sutil perfume a rosas. _

_\- Rei...- el dedo índice de la "atacante" la silencio rápidamente._

_-No quiero que nadie se entere, ¿sí? -sonriendo, dejo una pequeña rosa azul en el cabello de la ojiambar- nos veremos, oficial -antes de irse por el techo, tomo la peineta y desapareció en un parpadeo._

_Cuando no hubo rastro de aquella ladrona, Hazuki llego con tres guardias que sin temor comenzaron a ver la escena del crimen y cuestionaron a Kumiko sobre quien había robado un artículo tan importante. Ella decidió omitir con completo que conocía a la intrusa e incluso ideo una historia en la que había sido un hombre y no una bella mujer._

_Los oficiales le creyeron, pero Hazuki no, pero Kumiko no soltó prenda y no le dijo absolutamente nada._

* * *

-_De vuelta al presente-_

En su mundo de fantasías, aquella chica que comenzó a ver con otros ojos en su etapa de preparatoria, no era una ladrona, y si lo era, pues un error lo comete cualquiera; ella era una persona que se había formado a la causas de la vida. Ojalá su mundo fuera real.

Cruel y maldita coincidencia lo que la obligaba a encubrirla pues a cada museo o guardia que hacía, ahí estaba Kousaka Reina ya conocida como _Femme fatale_.

Hubo momentos en los que de verdad anhelo dejar de encubrirla y agarrarla a patadas por ir al camino del mal... Pero no, Oumae Kumiko es de esas personas enamoradas que darían el 100% de su ser por esas personas que aman.

Se obligó a si misma a buscar un mejor puesto y ayudarla con lo que podía. El volverse sargento le dio eso y más.

-Como pasa la vida -habló la castaña cuando estuvo en la habitación correcta- Reina, sé que estás ahí, sal -pidió con una serena voz.

-Hay menos policías esta vez, ¿será que mi trabajo ya no es valorado en estos tiempos? -la nombrada, salió detrás de un gran poste- Kumiko -sonrió al ver a su querida Oumae.

-Agradece que esta vez no quisieron traer al ejercito como la otra vez que secuestraste a la hija del presidente –le correspondió la sonrisa a la pelinegra -Me sorprende como cambias el atuendo en cada robo - la miro de pies a cabeza. El antiguo traje de látex había sido cambiado hace años por unos pantalones negro; camisa blanca con un moño azul celeste; un sacó azul marino que le quedaba a la perfección con ese cuerpo; y, por último, un sombrero al puro estilo de los magos- ¿nuevo sombrero?

-Eres graciosa, Kumiko. ¿Qué una mujer no puede aspirar siquiera a querer verse bien para la persona que quiere? -el escucharla decir todo aquello con ese encantador tono de voz, la derretía por completo- ¿ya tan rápido y te sonrojas? -río con burla.

-No todos los días una linda mujer dice tu nombre así -repuesta, le contestó con una confiada sonrisa- ¿y los rehenes? -cautelosa comenzó a acercarse a _Femme fatale_.

-Los deje libres hace unos minutos -se encogió de los hombros y entre sus dedos comenzó a jugar con la pieza de joyería que había venido a buscar- ¿planes para hoy?

La alta logro acorralarla contra una pared cercana y se acercó a la oreja izquierda de la pelinegra-Intentar convencerte de que dejes esto, como siempre.

\- ¿De nuevo lo preguntarás? -por suerte su antifaz era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir sus pómulos que comenzaban a tornarse sonrosados por esa cercanía- sabes la respuesta.

-Y tú la mía -al alejarse para ver la cara de su antigua compañera de clases, la sargento esbozo una confiada sonrisa- sé que te estoy convenciendo, Reina.

\- ¿Así? -se atrevió a preguntar. De cierta manera, la castaña se veía imponente con esa sonrisa y el factor de su altura.

Kumiko asintió y mantuvo aquella sonrisa- no has venido a robar el collar -con delicadeza le retiro el objeto- sabes bien que en mi posición solo puedo venir si alguien amenaza o roba este tipo de cosas -delicadamente coloco el collar en el bolso de su gabardina- solo quieres llamar mi atención, ¿o me equivoco? -su contestación fue el prominente sonrojo de la ladrona manifestado hasta en sus orejas.

-Sigues siendo igual, Kumiko... -_Femme fatale_ no tuvo más que intentar calmarse y contestar debidamente- pero no cambiare. Me gusta mi vida como esta. Y si no te gusta, entonces...

Sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de la sargento que oprimieran los suyos. El beso era suave a comparación de otras ocasiones donde el simple roce las motivaba a hacer algo más. Pero este era diferente, era como si Kumiko buscará consolarla.

-Tonta -la Oumae soltó una inocente risita cuando dejó de besar a Kousaka- me gustas e incluso te he dicho varias veces que te amo -tantas veces dichas, que incluso ella ya dejaba de sonrojarse al decirlo- pero temo que te pase algo. No podría vivir si un día te atrapan sin que pueda protegerte y te castiguen por tus delitos -con cariño, acaricio la mejilla derecha de la pelinegra- Reina... Yo...-sus palabras fueron cortadas por los estrepitosos pasos de los policías que comenzaron a invadir el museo- me encanta como me hacen caso... -murmuro algo molesta.

-Ni que tu fueras mejor -la Kousaka río y apartó suavemente a su acompañante- cuando te graduaste y comenzaste a ejercer como policía, contaminaste la escena del crimen y le gritaste a una niña pequeña por no querer darte de su paleta.

-Esa pequeña malvada se lo merecía. Se que será una delincuente en el futuro –fingió reproche.

\- ¿Por no querer darte de su paleta? –Reina rio de nueva cuenta- temo decirte que eres una exagerada en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra.

-Confía en mí, tengo buen ojo para eso –sonrió confiada, aunque a los pocos segundos esa sonrisa había cambiado a la de una mueca de desagrado total al escuchar como los policías hacían demasiado ruido- Deberé adoctrinarlos de nuevo –cada palabra era remarcada por una prominente vena que amenazaba con explotar de su frente- incluso un aficionado podría escapar de ellos sin problema alguno.

-Vamos Kumiko, si así es por tu culpa. Eres su superior, deberías tenerlos bien entrenados –la pelinegra acaricio con suavidad la frente de su acompañante- Es mi momento de irme- dijo acompañando sus palabras con un profundo suspiro- llegaran en menos de cinco minutos.

-Lo se -al igual que ella, la ojiambar la miro con una media sonrisa- cuando quieras pasa a robar a mi casa. –intentando hacer que esos cinco minutos fueran agradables, comenzó a bromear- No te arrestaré si traes tus famosos pasteles.

-No prometo nada, sargento -la ladrona dio unos pasos lejos de la Oumae y extendió su mano que al abrirla y sujetar un extremo: el collar que le había quitado, se encontraba colgando de su mano.

-Chica rápida-le dio una cariñosa sonrisa e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano- adiós, Reina -se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida para hablar con sus colegas y comprarle algo de tiempo a la pelinegra.

-Nos vemos, Kumiko -vio por última vez la espalda de la sargento y al colocarse la cuerda en el arnés oculto en su ropa, subió como si nada con la joya en su poder.

Se había convertido en su ritual, ella robaba un banco por gusto y por placer y Kumiko intercedía para ayudarla de alguna manera.

Quien sabe, en un futuro tal vez Reina acepte la propuesta de Kumiko... Pero por mientras, la sargento Oumae seguiría cuidando de _Femme fatale_ y sus icónicas rosas azules, con la esperanza de salvarla de ese mundo de oscuridad a la que ella llamaba vida.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fanfic de Kumiko y Reina, ¿Qué tal les pareció? La idea salió… De una noche que no pude dormir, ¡alabado sea el insomnio y el estrés! Si que me gusto escribirlo… En realidad, la personalidad de Reina esta super cambiada, bueno, si imagino a Reina siendo coqueta y esas cosas, pero no tan… tan… No se como decirlo, pero no creo que tenga ese tipo de personalidad al menos que quiera darle en la torre a Kumiko xD. **_

_**Pero bien, espero que les haya gustado como a mí me gusto escribirlo~**_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos~ n_n**_


End file.
